U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,378 describes a cutting tool comprising a blade of thin resiliently flexible clock spring steel having a first sharpened edge, and an adapter including a blade holding portion engaging a portion of blade along a driven edge opposite its sharpened edge and an elongate shank portion projecting centrally from the blade holding portion that includes a portion shaped for engagement by an air hammer. The cutting tool is adapted to be reciprocated by the air hammer while the air hammer is manually manipulated to cut the bond between moldings and emblems on vehicle body panels, which cutting can be facilitated by the use of a lubricant in the form of the liquid sold by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn., under the trade designation "Overspray Masking Liquid". While the cutting tool described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,378 is reasonably effective for that purpose, its blade holder portion is of two part metal construction which makes it expensive to manufacture and gives it a significantly high mass and specific gravity.